


Heart of Darkness

by WinchesterWytch



Series: The Edge of Fate [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: AU. Cursed by a jealous witch, Benny and Isalie must wander through time to find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Edge of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578145
Kudos: 2





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen’s Mystery Box Challenge, @coffee-obsessed-writer. She sent us random prompts to try and mesh into a fic. Cool idea, right? I was really excited about this challenge and even more so after I got the prompts. Once I started, I knew it would end up being long, so I asked Jen if it would be okay if I could do a series, and she approved. Yay!! I received these three prompts:
> 
> Song Prompt: From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea by the Cure; lyrics in bold italics.  
Quote: “Their love, forbidden, they lived side by side as victims of a cruel fate.” ~Unkown  
Character: Benny
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame, but the story is going to get a bit dark (potential triggers) at times, so PLEASE, heed the warnings on each chapter!!!

Benny watches helplessly as Mirlande circles Isalie, carving symbols into the wooden floor, and placing ingredients around the circle that will ultimately seal their fate. “Let her go!” he growls, straining to break free of the magical bonds that hold him. “I’m gonna kill you!” 

The witch just laughs as she draws the final symbol at Isalie’s feet. “All of this,” she waves her hand in the air with indifference, “would have been unnecessary if you had made the right choice, Benjamin.” 

She moves to stand in front of him, bringing her hand up to lovingly stroke his face. When he jerks his head away, she grabs his chin, forcibly keeping him in place as she brings her cracked, dry lips to his. She bites down hard on his bottom lip, breaking the skin. When she pulls away, she spits the blood she’s sucked from his lip into the bowl. A loud, disapproving grunt sounds behind them. 

Mirlande turns her head to the woman behind her and purrs. “Oh, don’t you worry now sugar, I have something for you, too.” 

The witch makes her way back to Isalie and strokes her dirt crusted nails up Isalie’s arm before dragging them across her collarbone. “Don’t touch her!” Benny wails. “I will hunt you down and send you to Hell, where you belong!”

“You should have chosen me, Benjamin. But you didn’t; you chose this-,” she eyes the woman in front of her disdainfully, “-commoner, this human, _ Iss- ah- lee, _instead. So now, you will have to live with the consequences.” She scrapes a long, jagged fingernail from the top of Isalie’s cheekbone to her chin, leaving behind a trail of crimson where the skin breaks. Fingernail coated in blood, Mirlande flicks her finger above the bowl, sending three drops of her victim’s blood to seep into the ingredients inside. 

“Isalie. Darlin’, look at me.” He can tell she’s terrified, restrained and rendered mute by the creature between them, a tear slides down her cheek. “_Chère _, look at me.” When she finally shifts her eyes to him, his breath hitches, there’s nothing but love and concern there, for him. It’s in the softness of her face, her slightly parted lips, the way that her eyes pierce his soul. He watches as another tear slips from the corner of her eye. 

The witch starts to chant, Isalie tenses, her terrified gaze drops to the floor, and Benny calls out to her. 

“Issy, look at me.” when she doesn’t raise her head, he tries again, voice straining. “Isalie, look at me, _ please _.”

Isalie slowly raises her eyes to him, her bottom lip trembling. “That’s it _ chère _ , keep your eyes on me. Only me.” He keeps his voice soft, watching as she blinks, trying to focus on him through her tears. “ _ Mon cœur _ , I will always be with you. You will always be with me, _ ma moitié _.” 

Mirlande’s face contorts with anger at his comforting words, and she flicks her hand in Benny’s direction screaming, “Silence!” 

He can no longer speak, nor can he make any other sort of noise; even his struggling breathes are inaudible. 

Looking between them, she laughs mercilessly. “You will be cursed to search for each other through all eternity. A tragic death will send you through time, and whenever you wake in a new life, you will be forced to hunt for the other, but only one of you will remember what has transpired each time.” She smirks in grisly satisfaction. “You will never truly be together again. You will both be doomed to wander forever with a broken heart.” She cups Benny’s cheek in her hand. “Just like you broke mine, Benjamin.”

Benny wants to rail against the restraints when he hears what the witch has planned for them, but he forces himself to remain calm, to keep his focus on Isalie. If the witch is to be believed, this may be the last time he gets to see the love she holds for him in her eyes. Try as he might to stop it, a tear slips from the corner of his eye. 

Mirlande tilts her head, her eyes following the path of the tear down his cheek. His eyes briefly drop to hers as she brushes the tear from his skin, and then she hisses. “I must be getting soft in my old age.” He watches something spark deep in her eyes and then quickly disappear; her gaze tender for the briefest of moments. Taking a couple of steps back, she glances at the woman behind her before bringing her gaze back to Benny. “If you can both remember the other in the same timeframe, then the curse will be broken, and you will be able to live out the rest of your lives together. You should know, it won’t be easy though, the spell is strong.” The smile she gives Benny is filled with pure evil. “Nothing else, no other creature, will be able to break this spell.”

Benny’s heart soars, his eyes immediately returning to Isalie’s. Mirlande doesn’t realize it, but she just made a fatal mistake. She’s underestimated their love for each other. He prays to every deity in existence for Isalie to feel the unspoken words in his heart. That she feels the unending love he has for her, understands that he will never stop searching until they are together once again, nothing will keep them apart forever. 

As the witch resumes her chanting, waving her hand over the bowl, they keep their eyes locked on each other. Isalie winks at him through her tears, and his heart clenches. At that moment, he knows that she understands everything that he can’t verbalize, and she feels the same. They _ will _ find each other; they will be together again.

Mirlande places the small bowl containing their blood at Isalie’s feet. She continues to chant as she walks to the large fireplace to her left, igniting a small piece of kindling before returning to stand in front of the terrified woman. Finishing her spell, she drops the burning wood into the bowl. Blue flames rise and spill over the edge, lighting the symbols carved into the floor. A wall of blue flame rises to encircle Isalie. Mirlande looks over her shoulder to Benny, a malevolent smile pulling up the corners of her lips. “Say goodbye to your love, forever.”

Jerking against the bonds around him, he watches as Isalie’s eyes go wide. The wall of fire grows higher, flares up, and then she’s gone. The last thing he sees is Mirlande laughing hysterically as she ignites the symbols at his feet, and then everything goes black.


End file.
